


Picture Perfect

by Freak_Fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak_Fangirl/pseuds/Freak_Fangirl
Summary: Kassandra is a small time author, who lives in a small town, just outside a big city. Her and her 2 best friends live together and have pretty boring, normal  lives. Until one day, Kassandra runs into a regular costumer at the coffee shop she works at. Wanda, as she recalls, is her name and comes in everyday, orders a medium caramel iced coffee and then leaves. Even though this interaction is very small, Kassandra looks forward to it everyday. Wanda is a tattoo artist with a small tattoo shop down the street and a small time photographer from the small country, Sakovia. What happens when a small time author and a small time tattoo artist/photographer run into each other and are connected to each other from that point forward?Sorry I suck at summaries.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/ Brooklyn Sumner (OC), James "Bucky" Barnes/Female Original Character, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff/Female Original Character, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff/Poppy Phillips (OC), Wanda Maximoff/Female Original Character, Wanda Maximoff/Kassandra Lewis (OC)
Kudos: 4





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are immersive, meaning there will be song(s) that will correlate with different parts of the chapter. This chapter's song(s) will be:  
> Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg.

This morning was probably the worst morning of my life. First, I overslept by almost a whole hour, I arrive to work almost 2 hours late, and I had no time to do my makeup; no time to even make breakfast.  
When I arrive to work, I scurry towards the front while juggling all my things including my tablet, phone, mug of coffee, and apron. Until suddenly, I’m on the ground and all of my things are spread across the sidewalk and entrance of the coffee shop.  
“Shit! I’m so sorry!” I yell as I blindly get up and hit my head on the railing going around the outdoor seating. I apparently make a loud “ouch” sound as I sit back down and move out of the way of the railing to stand back up.  
“Oh my god, are you alright?” A soft, angelic like voice with a heavy Sakovian accent filled my ears. I look up to see a beautiful woman with soft, strawberry red hair practically glowing in the soft, late morning sun. I pause, maybe for a spilt second too long, before stuttering to find my words. “Y-Y-Yeah… Yeah...” I finally get out after almost a minute of stuttering. I divert my eyes to not stare at the goddess in front of me. She smiles and looks down at my many items now lying completely sprawled out on the sidewalk. The angel of a woman picks up my apron as I quickly bend down, stuttering and babbling like an idiot again. I reach for it just as she does, and we quickly touch.  
When our hands touched, it felt like a jolt of electricity went through my entire arm. I felt my face get red with embarrassment and my heart speed up. I just wanted to get inside. Her voice then echoed in my ears as she spoke again.  
“Are you okay?” Her angelic voice asks again. “Here, let me help you inside.” She offers and gently guides me into a table inside the semi-empty coffee shop. “Th-Thanks…” I get out as I sit down and look around for my phone and tablet. I see that she has set the items on the table next to me. ‘Fuck…’ I think to myself when I see my tablet completely shattered. ‘There goes my paycheck this week…’ My whole life was practically on that thing.  
I guess she could tell my demeanor changed and she placed a smooth, gentle hand on my hand. “Hey, are you okay? Are you feeling alright?” She asks. I didn’t even know her name yet, and she was so caring about my wellbeing.  
“Yeah… yeah, I’m okay. Sorry about running into you out there. I was late for work and wasn’t watching where I was going.” I say sadly as I look up at her beautiful brown eyes. She has the most beautiful smile plastered across her lips as she holds a makeshift icepack against my head. “You’re perfectly fine, darling. I totally get it. I wasn’t looking were I was going either.” I then noticed that she had stained clothes and reality set in that I had split her coffee all over her. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry about your clothes! And your coffee!” I yell, quickly standing to go to the back of the counter to make her a new coffee. “Please let me make you another one! I-I’ll pay for your laundry too!” She immediately laughs it off and sits me down before I could escape the embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it. It was an ice coffee so it didn’t burn me or anything and I’m heading back to my parlor which isn’t too far from here and I have extra clothes.” She didn’t deny the new coffee. I smiled softly, now recognizing her. “You come in here often, right? A regular?” I ask. God, what is her name? I have to remember.  
“Wanda, right?” Her smile immediately brightens up, which makes my heart skip a beat for some reason. “Yeah. I was a little sad when I didn’t see you here this morning, so I am glad I bumped into you, though I would have preferred the universe didn’t take that literally.” She says with a soft laugh.  
She had the most gorgeous laugh. “Yeah, me too. But I’m glad I did get to see you today. Here, let me get you a new coffee. I’ll throw in a muffin or a scone too if you’d like.” She nods and gently helps me up. “Sure. I’d like that, thank you.”  
I walk back to behind the counter and throw my jacket into the back before throwing my apron on. I was wearing a black top that had lace on the top of the back and showed off the angel wing tattoo that I had on my back. I hear her soft, smooth voice enter my ears and dance around my brain as I register what she’s saying. “Your tattoo… I like it.” She says happily.  
I blush and smile bright as I look back at her. “Thanks. I got it done a few years ago before my mom passed.” She says softly and smiles as she turns around with the others drink.  
I see her smile soften and turn to a sad smile. “Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss.” I shrug and sigh. “She passed of cancer and she would always call me her angel, so I got angel wings on my back to always remember, no matter what happens, I’m always her angel.” Wanda instantly nods and smiles. “That’s very sweet.”  
I nod and smile as I hand her the new cup of coffee and her scone. “Here you go. So sorry about before.” Wanda immediately shakes her head. “It’s completely okay….” She draws out the last word, as if asking for my name. I hold out my hand. “Kassandra.” That beautiful smile comes back across her lips and nods. “That’s a very beautiful name.” She pauses and the grabs a card from her pocket. “Here, if you ever want another tattoo or even a touch up, call me. It’ll be on the house.”  
I take the card and smile softly. “I’d love to get another one, though I’m not actually sure what my next tattoo will be.” I say with a soft smile as I fidget with my apron.  
“Well, give me a call and we can set up an appointment.” I nod and look at the clock. “Well… umm… what time are you closing shop today? I’d really like to discuss a tattoo if that’s okay. If you’re free, if not, that’s okay. I just get off early today, which sucks even more since I was late…” I ramble on and sigh.  
She chuckles softly and nods. “Yeah, absolutely. What time are you thinking? I’m pretty open today. My latest appointment is noon so probably anytime after 3 or so.” I nod and happily smile. “Yeah, could we possibly meet at 3:30? I get off at 2:30 so it’ll give me time to go get food too.”  
She nod. “Absolutely. I’ll see you then. And thanks again for the coffee. It was great to see you, even if we did literally bump into each other.” She laughs before walking out of the shop. “See you later, Kassie.”  
My heart skips a beat at the nickname and my smile grows as I go to the back and do a tiny little dance. My coworkers began to laugh with me at how excited I was. I wasn’t sure why, but I was so happy and super excited for 3:30 to roll around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments and encouragement! My goal is to upload every week or so if not sooner so see you next week! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
